A Love of Music
by Antanaqui
Summary: Epilogue noncompliant.  Draco stays to help rebuild the school, since he has nothing better to do.  Granger decides to stay too, and brings that dn Muggle music.  Rating for language, later chapters, and explicit lyrics.


A/N- A story that popped into my head randomly while listening to the music that randomly plays in my head when I'm bored in class. The song first quoted is "Coin-Operated Boy" by The Dresden Dolls. Also "Wrong Way" by Sublime will make an appearance. I'm going out of character to write Fluff-stuff, so bear with me. 

Disclaimer: The only thing that I can claim is this abnormal layout for JK and Dresden Dolls' property. No claim what-so-ever on "Wrong Way"

**And So It Starts...**

That damn Granger kept blaring her fucking Muggle music. He knew it was Muggle because that's all she ever listened to, but he had no idea what the lyrics were. They didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was fucking annoyed. He marched over to her door and banged his fist as hard as possible in hopes that it may be heard above the obnoxious clatter.

She immediately swung the door open, and his initial thought was, 'She's crying?'

"Granger, turn that shite off!" he yelled, when the music suddenly changed.

She spoke, "This bridge was written to make you feel smitten, With my sad picture of girl getting bitter, Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy?" She started forcing him farther down the hallway toward his room. It vaguely registered the words she was saying were the ones being sung in that racket. "I didn't think so, but I'm still convincible."

"Granger, will you just turn that racket off?" he asked even as she continued speak-singing.

"I want it, I want it, I want it, I want you, I want a, I want a, I want a coin operated boy."

"A coin operated boy? Dang, Granger, I didn't realize you were so kinky!"

"He may not be real experienced with girls, but I know he feels like a boy should feel. Isn't that the point? That is why I want a coin operated boy, with his pretty coin operated voice saying that he loves me, that he's thinking of me. Straight and to the point. That is why I want a coin operated boy." When she finished, she collapsed to the ground and began crying with renewed fervor.

"H-hey, hey, Granger! Stop that! You'll ruin the carpet!" She just cried harder. "Granger, please, I'm no good with crying girls! Is it Weasley? Did he do something to you?"

She suddenly stood up and walked to her room. The door slammed shut and suddenly he couldn't hear the music anymore. For some reason, that irritated him more. And she had walked away! From him! Well knocking would do no good. The Silencing Charm would prevent her from hearing him as well. So he would have to wait. A small voice in his head said that he was actually worried about her, and this was just him trying to justify wanting to make sure she was okay. He promptly sent that over-imaginative part of his brain on holiday.

About an hour later, the door he leaned upon suddenly moved.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up and saw the frizz-balled bookworm looking at him with a highly confused expression.

"You never answered my question." Amazing what will randomly come out of your mouth sometimes.

"Question?"

"Did Weasley do something to make you cry like that?" She furrowed her brow. Which he quickly determined she should never do because it took away a lot of pretty-points in his opinion. Wait-since when does Granger get pretty-points?

She sighed heavily, obviously having come to a hard decision. "You might as well come in." She stepped back to let him enter. "But you'll have to put up with some of my music."

"As long as it isn't quite so loud."

"No problem. No one should ever blare Sublime. It's meant to be chill music, not ear-damaging." She place a round, shiny thing into a box. "So you want to know what happened?"

"Yeah." Simple. Easy. Don't sound too eager. Though hiding is pointless because you just sat siege on her door for an hour.

"Ron is back with 'Lav-Lav.'" She said it as if it explained everything. And it did. Even he would cry at the hideous sight of those two, but he had a feeling that's not what she meant. "He said he was keeping us a secret because he didn't want to share the sight of me like that with anyone. Funny how these things turn out." She barked the least humorous laugh he'd ever heard. Something from the music caught his attention.

"Hey, can you start this one over? I want to hear something again."

She looked surprised, but complied.

"Thanks."

_"Annie's 12 years old in two more she'll be a whore. Nobody ever told her it's the wrong way. Don't be afraid with the quickness you get laid for your family gets paid. It's the wrong way."_

"Who are these guys? They are very blunt. I like it I think."

"Sublime."

_"I gave her all that I had to give, I'm gonna make it hard to live. Big salty tears running down her chin and it ruins up her make up. I never wanted, a cigarette, pressed between her lips but I'm staring at her tits. It's the wrong way. Strong if I can, but I am only a man, so I take her to the can, it's the wrong way. The only family that she ever had is her 7 horny brothers and her drunk-ass dad. He needed money so he put her on the street, everything was going fine until the day that she met me.  
"Happy are you sad, wanna shoot your dad I'll do anything I can the wrong way. We talked all night and tried to make it right, Believe me shit was tight. It's was the wrong way. Go run away if you don't wanna stay. Cause I ain't here to make ya'. It's up to you what you really wanna do. Spend some time in America, dub-style."_

There was a instrumental break so he felt safe to talk again.

"Maybe Muggle music isn't so bad after all," he mumbled to himself.

"It's very different, isn't it? If you want I can lend you some, but a lot of it will take getting used to." It was something to consider.

"Do you have other stuff like this?"

"Well Sublime is rather singular, but I have other Reggae. If you like the lyric style, I have Rock that you may like..." she said, and he could just see her brain racing through her music list.

"I'll trust your opinion." The second it was out of his mouth he wished he could have shoved it back in. She just looked at him, and thankfully didn't comment.

_"She'll give you all that she got to give, but I'm gonna make it hard to live. Big salty tears rolling down to her chin and it smears up her makeup I never wanted. So we ran away and I'm sorry when I say that straight to this very day: It was the wrong way. She took a hike, don't matter if I like it or not because she only wants the wrong way. I gave her all that I had to give, but she still wouldn't take it, oh no. Her two brown eyes only get larger still, and it still ruins her makeup... I never wanted!"_

The song ended.

"Umm, I think I'll just head to bed."

"M'kay. See you in the morning then, Malfoy."

He headed back to his room more than a little confused. Since when did he get along with Granger? And why did it irritated him when he thought of Granger and Weasley together? Just a few more things to shove to the back of his mind.

The past few months flashed into his mind. Harry Potter becoming the savior everyone thought he was. Parties, lots of parties. A truce called between the Trio and himself after his being saved by Potter twice. Choosing to return to Hogwarts to help rebuild after the final battle. Potter and Weasley leaving. Granger staying, must finish her studies after all. Then this...whatever this was. He got a room near hers because it was simply the only non-House oriented rooms that still were usable.

Draco got ready for bed as he thought. Deciding he could always deal with it later, he drifted off into the realm of Monsieur Sandman.

A/N- This is as far as random thoughts can take me. Song suggestions would be greatly appreciated! And reviews are always "WOOP"ed over. Let me know your opinions on where to take this because I'm at a loss...


End file.
